<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mallicant by Fratilla</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24292822">Mallicant</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fratilla/pseuds/Fratilla'>Fratilla</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XII</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Landis, Mallicant, Zertinan caves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:16:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24292822</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fratilla/pseuds/Fratilla</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>(Drabble) Basch, da poco arrivato come profugo a Rabanastre, è tormentato dagli incubi dopo l’uccisione di un Melissa, o forse il motivo è un altro.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mallicant</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Il Melissa lo avevano incontrato nelle viscere di Zertinan. Rispetto ai suoi simili, un gigante. Dall’insolito color blu. </p><p>	Perciò identificarono facilmente il corpo che trovarono disfatto nella grotta. Sull’addome era visibile la ferita che Basch gli aveva procurato, riuscendo però non ad ucciderlo, ma a metterlo in fuga. Per questo la creatura gli aveva tolto il sonno; e l’avevano cercato affinché lo restituisse. </p><p>	Ma se era già morto… </p><p>	« Qualcos’altro ti toglie il sonno, ma tu devi saperlo meglio di me ». Vossler lo guardò severamente, prima di lasciarlo nella grotta. « Ritrova la calma, Basch. Non servirai Dalmasca, chiuso nell’incubo di Landis ».</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>